1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for lifting one side of a sofa for vacuuming therebeneath and, more particularly, pertains to lifting a portion of a sofa or other piece of furniture so that a vacuum sweeper may clean underneath the lifted portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jacks or other mechanisms for lifting objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, jacks or other mechanisms for lifting objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting up objects for performing tasks underneath the lifted objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of jacks or other mechanisms for lifting objects. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,467,405 to Fogg discloses a lever dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,693 to Pruitt discloses a portable lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,200 to Neibrandt discloses a snowmobile jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,204 to Marosy discloses a rollable/foldable sofa jack.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,694 to Collins discloses a floor covering installation tool.
In this respect, the apparatus for lifting one side of a sofa for vacuuming therebeneath according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a portion of a sofa or other piece of furniture so that a vacuum sweeper may clean underneath the lifted portion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for lifting one side of a sofa for vacuuming therebeneath which can be used for lifting a portion of a sofa or other piece of furniture so that a vacuum sweeper may clean underneath the lifted portion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.